200 Pounds Of Beauty
by simplyjennxD
Summary: It's not 200 pounds of fat;; it's 200 pounds of BEAUTY. x:roxette:x
1. Fat Old Self

_Olette was always known for her beautiful voice. Her other features? Weighing 200 pounds with ugly small eyes and a fat face...not so much. When she overhears a painful conversation about what people really think of her, she decides it's time...time to change everything._

* * *

  
**Author's Note: Wow. I totally broke my rule about writing only two stories at a time...but this story's been bugging me for a while now, and I guess I have to put my assassin story to sleep for now. (Boohoo...I really like my assassin story...) Yeah, so this is my first Roxette! Woot? I'm a total Sokai fan so I guess it's weird to be putting Olette's name instead of Kairi, but I guess this would be a fun experience.  
Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Just read my disclaimers in my other fanfics; I'm tired of trying to prove something that already makes sense. I don't own the movie, 200 Pounds of Beauty either, which is where I got the basic storyline of this story. 200 Pounds of Beauty was one of my favorite movies, so yeah!  


* * *

Chapter 1- **Fat Old Self**

* * *

Olette sat in the middle of a very dim room. The whole room was mysterious and eerie; the wallpaper was red with...was that Chinese dragons hanging on the side of the door? Well, whatever it was, the whole room gave her a chill in her bones.

"So..." Olette asked, with her eyes big and round. "How will my luck with--"

"SHUSH!" the old fortuneteller screamed. "You mustn't disturb me now-- I am bringing all forces together! This requires nothing but silence!" The fortune teller went back to folding her hands and crossing her legs in a pretzel-like way.

Olette made a face and looked around once again. How much quiet and peace did this woman need to make one little fortune, anyways? Being bored from sitting on a pillow in the cold floor for more than a hour already, she turned her attention to a nearby crystal jar. It was beautifully carved; with exquisite details from every side of the furniture. Olette couldn't help but touch it...

Crack!

"Omigosh! Oops! I'm sooo sorry!" Olette said in guilt, standing up. She stood up hastily to pick up the pieces of the once-beautiful crystal jar and as a result, the nearby plants near her crashed to the floor as well. The old lady screamed.

"GET OUT! You and your...your...FAT BULDGING BODY are NOT welcome here!!" the old woman screamed. "Luck with your manager?! Ha! He's the hot one with silver white hair, yes? Do you really need a fortune teller for that!? Obviously, you poor lacking FAT girl are NOT going to get with him!"

Olette's face turned red as her lips quivered, and all sympathy she had for breaking the old lady's crystal vase was gone. Olette wanted to say something back just as insulting as the old woman had said to her, but nothing came up.

"Well, dragons are stupid!" Olette screamed back, as she got to the door and tried to fit through. She was red with embarrassment as she realized she couldn't fit through. Did the door get narrower?

The fortuneteller just shook her head in sympathy.

"And you wanted to get with your manager..."

"Shut up! Get freaking--" she finally popped out of the door, but fell to the ground since she put her body into so much pressure. "bigger doors!"  


* * *

Her name was Naminé. The one Olette envied. The one that took her silver-haired hot manager away from her. The one that...that Olette had to sing for.

Yes, Naminé was a beautiful blond-haired blue-eyed singer with...no talent! Like most of the music industry. But Naminé was popular as freaking hell. Why? Because as must as her fans thought they knew about her, they didn't know the truth. The real person behind the soft, sweet, sugary voice in all Namine's CD's and "biggest hits".

The real person was a fat, 200-pounded girl with greasy brunette hair. Her eyes were practically covered in flesh, so nobody really knew what her eye color was. She was always in the shadows, hidden in the basement having a bunch of screens in front of her. Screens of Naminé singing on stage. Yes, in concerts Olette had to lip-synch and match Namine's mouth to her voice. It was tiring and annoying. But it was worth it. Okay, so she couldn't show her face. But so what? She wanted people to hear her voice, and who would want to hear such an ugly fat girl's voice? Although she was always hidden in Namine's shadows, knowing people loved her voice was enough for Olette.

What wasn't enough for Olette was Riku. Or should she say Riku and Naminé? Olette wasn't bothered by the fact that Riku didn't like _her_. It was the fact that he liked _Naminé_. He was Namine's manager, which also made him Olette's manager as well. Riku knew the truth; that Naminé couldn't sing for her life and she was fake! So why did he still like her? Olette would often find herself thinking that if she wasn't so fat and ugly, Riku would totally ditch Naminé and go for her. After all, she did have the voice. But that was out of the question, since she already tried numerous amounts of times to loose weight. It just didn't work for her. In fact, in a twisted way, it backfired. She got so depressed after she realized that dieting pills don't work and Philip's grow-your-abs-today videos were just a flunk, she polished off three bags of cheetos and a huge carton of Ben and Jerry's to feel a lot better.

Most people would've thought that Olette like Riku because well...he was sizzling hot! But the truth was, as hot as Riku was, the real reason she liked Riku was because...he was sweet. He never stared at her like she was something inhuman, he never laughed at the way she stuffed her face, and once, he even told her- way out of the blue- that he loved her voice, that her singing was great. Ever since then, Olette realized she was in massive love with Riku. She realized she hated Naminé for that same purpose. Well...she always hated Naminé. Naminé always got the presents from fans, the recognition, the fame. Her fame. Naminé was also mean to Olette, hissing at her at she was ugly and fat and needed to loose weight- pronto.

"Remember, Olette." Naminé would tell her, while she was getting caked in makeup. "You're nowhere without me. Without me, you would have no job, no money, no recognition! (Ha, like she ever got recognition, unless you counted the microscopic "special thanks to: Olette" in the bottom of her CD covers) Riku is just a sweetie, and accepted you for your talent. Usually, they don't do that." That probably explained why music was so crappy these days, but Olette just kept quiet. Arguing with Naminé wasn't fun.

The thing was, Olette knew Naminé was just telling her that because Naminé was afraid she would loose her. It was actually the other way around, if you thought about it. If Olette decided to quit, Naminé would be pretty screwed. Olette's voice was one-of-a-kind. No lie. Her voice was as sugary as apple pie coated with honey(ew), but sexy and seducing all the same. Combine a voice like that with a catchy song, and boom! You're a superstar. But then Olette had that damn contract signed, so she guess she was as stuck as Naminé was.

Olette came home tired that day from a big concert that Naminé took all the credit for (as usual) and from going to that stupid fortuneteller. She plopped onto her velvet sofa, checking voicemails. She was pretty well off since she got half (yes, half!) of the profit that Naminé got, and well...

Voice message one: _"Where are you Jenny?! I need to talk to you...I need some stress relief...talking to you ALWAYS makes me feel...ah..."  
_  
He continued to make sexual noises that were...quite disturbing! She had to make sure Coodles wasn't listening. Seeing that he was sleeping, Olette looked at the phone number, and copied it down.

Voice message two: _"Jennyyyyy! It's Philip again...we neverrr got to finishhh what we wereee doinggg, so how about an extra hour? Huh? Call back."  
_  
Olette shook her head. Damn Philip was a respected plastic surgeon, with a beautiful wife. So why he was doing this? No idea...

Voice message three: _"Baby...I missed you bad...you know I love you, right? If only I could fondle your -- in real life, instead of the phone...oh how great THAT would be!!"  
_  
Yes, shun her! She was also "Jenny", a phone-sex talker. Why put a perfectly good voice to waste? Okay, so that was kind of a waste...but Olette liked doing it. No, she did not feel sexual all. It was that she liked feeling so wanted...she was able to be that sexy triple D cupped woman, with skinny hips, and long slender legs. She could have long, wavy blond hair and big, gorgeous blue eyes. She could wear size zeros and for once- be sexy. With her well-toned voice, she could fool anyone.

Olette was pretty tired- it was a long day- so she deleted all the messages in her voice-mailbox and sighed. She couldn't erase that big passionate kiss Riku and Naminé shared after they found out that the song was a number one. All Olette got was a pat on the shoulder. Figures.

Olette turned on the T.V., in hopes that something interesting was going on. It was all the same soap opera storyline- a beautiful, poor girl and a rich handsome guy fall in love and at first their parents disapprove, but later they learn to love the girl and accept her. Soooo typical. It bothered Olette to see that all the girls in the soap opera shows were so...perfect. Beautiful, happy, and always, always, ALWAYS stick skinny. Olette sighed as she shut the T.V. back off. She turned over to the treadmill and decided to workout.

"Oh gawd, Olette. Don't tell me you're trying to loose weight again." a voice called out from behind.

"What's wrong with that?" Olette snapped back.

The figure sighed. "Olette. remember how it backfired?" her friend reminded her.

"Kairi, I think it's time to mind your own business!"

"Whatever." Kairi said, taking a bottle of water and drinking it in gulps.

"How do YOU stay so skinny?" Olette asked, curious. Kairi was Olette's friend since...as long as they can remember, actually. They met at the orphanage, where they were both abandoned as babies. They were always together. One always got adopted but then sent back. In the end, they were always together again. They had a sisterly bond, and Olette admired and envied Kairi from afar. Kairi was perfect- she had gorgeous straight-red hair, big crystal eyes, and a model-figure. Considering, well, she was a model. When they turned 18, they decided to move in together. The first three months were pretty difficult- they lived in a tiny apartment and lived on instant noodles. Then, as unbelievable as it was, Olette's voice and Kairi's looks got discovered at the same time. They celebrated by getting matching music note tattoos on their legs- a sign of permanent friendship. They started to earn big bucks since then, and shortly after they moved into a condo(which they had to widen the door for Olette). It was a wonder how Kairi managed to stay skinny, when Olette and Kairi both ate the same things.

"I have sex with Sora." she said very matter-of-factly, as she turned back to her room and smiled slyly in a teasing way.

Olette wasn't surprised. Sora was Kairi's manager...HOT manager. They should have made it a law not to hire freaking sexy managers.

"Stupid Sora! Stupid sex!" Olette angrily whispered, kicking the treadmill. "OWW!!!"

Kairi smiled at her silly friend from afar, and told her "I was just kidding, Olette. Stop blaming sex and Sora."  


* * *

Olette decided it was time to get some fresh air. She got out of her stuffy fancy condo (which got disturbing because Kairi was having what sounded very similar to phone-sex contents with Sora which proved she was lying when she said "Just kidding."), and went to stroll around the streets of 5th Avenue. Olette stared longingly at the clothes in front of the Anne Taylor shop. There was a silky, sexy, red dress with matching shoes on the display window. It wasn't that her wallet couldn't afford it...it was her damn body. Olette sighed, as she caught the disgusted looks of the salesperson. She continued to walk down. How wonderfully amazing would it be to walk down 5th Avenue with that beautiful dress on, guys breaking their necks to look back at her?

Ring, ring, ring!

Olette's thoughts got interrupted by her diamond-studded sidekick. She flipped it open. It was...

"Naminé?" Olette asked in disbelief.

"Olette! Hey!" Naminé replied, cheerfully.

"Hi...?" Olette was confused. Naminé never called Olette when they weren't in work. As soon as they left the huge company building, it was like they didn't know each other at all.

"So, you know how my song got number one hit again?" Naminé asked.

How could she forget?

Olette stayed quiet, as Naminé continued. "Well, the company decided to throw me a party for all my hard work, and you're invited!"

Olette snorted. Like she wanted to go to a party where all the pretty, famous stars were going to look at her in pity.

"I...uh...have plans..." Olette hesitated.

Naminé gasped. "Well, clear them! You HAVE to go! Riku even bought a dress, especially for you!" Naminé giggled. Olette thought she heard giggles too, but she wasn't so sure. She didn't care. All that mattered was...

Riku bought a dress. For _her_. This was like a dream come true...

"Sure!" Olette excitedly said, changing her mind immediately. "Of course I'll come!"

And for once in her life, Olette didn't feel like her "**fat old self**".

* * *

**  
Note: Well...how was this chapter? I hope it was fun? LOL. Uhm...this story isn't meant to like tease fat people, in ANY way. I'm truly sorry if any one got offended, because I didn't mean any of it...Yes, they are living in 5th Avenue because I couldn't think of a better place. LOL. What is bitchy Naminé up to now? Hm, guess you'll just have to wait and see!  
Anyways, thank you for reading...and well, whatcha waiting for? Review!  
**


	2. Watch Me Rise

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I updated this way too late. Yes, you can burn me for it…but I've been super busy!!! Or…you can be happy I finally updated and leave nice reviews for me to read later. I like the second one. Haha.**

**I write much better in first person point of view, so I'm going to switch POV, okay? Olette is 200 pounds overweight, not 200 pounds! Okays? Good.**

**ALSO KEEP THIS IN MIND: ROXAS and RIKU have changed PLACES. In chapter 1, Roxas was Namine's boyfriend? Well, I changed it to Riku because I just realized Roxas would be a shallow man-whore if he went from sucking faces with Naminé to sucking faces with Olette. Okay, with that in mind, enjoy. Lmfao.**

**Happy Holidays, loves.**

**I love the song Heartbreak by Kanye! And Hot and Cold by Katy Perry…sorry, I'm pretty random. Haha. I was listening to these two songs while writing this chapter though xD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

Chapter 2- **Watch Me Rise**

* * *

Kairi just kept staring at the blood colored, showy red dress that lay in front of her and me. I couldn't really read her expression, but I could tell it wasn't such a great one. She kept eyeing me strangely, her usually confident crystal blue eyes quivering in what seemed like a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Let...let me get this straight." she said, as she swallowed hard. "He sent you this? To wear at the party? HE sent you this?"

I nodded my head slowly, my brunette curls bouncing in front of me. I couldn't believe it much either- Riku barely even used to notice me and now he was sending me expensive clothing to wear? It was like a dream come true, but hey- nobody was complaining.

"Why…?" I suddenly inquired, curious why she looked so surprised. Okay, so the dress was a little to showy for my taste, but Riku sent it! I _had_ to wear it.

"It's just…I don't know…it's just…so…_not you_." Kairi hesitated, biting her lips a little to prevent saying what she really thought of the dress.

"What do you mean it's not me?" I asked her, a little frustrated. Since when was she the boss of declaring what I was and wasn't?

"I don't know…" Kairi said, refusing to look at me in the eye. "I mean, if you want to wear it, by all means go ahead…It just…are you sure he sent it?"

I rolled my eyes at her, as I crept up and snatched the rose colored dress from her grip.

"Yes, who else would send it to me? My mom? He sent it to me, and I'm going to wear it…" I told Kairi confidently, glaring at her. She looked at me with soft worried eyes, and I couldn't help but soften up as well. "You know how much he means to me…" I whispered to her, clutching the dress tightly, closing my eyes.

"I know…" she replied quietly, assuring me that all my little speeches about how much I perfect he was to me took an affect on her.

"…the party's today…want to help me dress up? Get matching red earrings, handbags, high heels, or something?" I asked her, suddenly wanting to spend a little more time with the red head. "I need to get my hair done too…"

She smiled a slight smile, nodding her head in response. But I could tell, from the look in her eyes, that something about the whole party was bugging her. And strangely enough, I felt the same thing.

* * *

I looked around the wide fancy hall, my eyes widening at the glorious view of it all. It was really an beautiful room with marble floors and a crème colored wallpaper. It was decorated party-like, since all the stars were big drunk riots who found being high and wasted was fun and all. The lights dimmed down, and hardcore rock music was blaring out from the speakers. Everyone was dressed casually in jeans and simple t-shirts, and I felt suddenly very lame in such heavy attire.

"Olette!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. My heart did a triple thump before I turned around and saw that silver haired man of my dreams…a million thoughts ran through my head, my hands turning sweatier and colder.

_What was he going to think of me? Did the dress look okay on me? Would he like it…? _

He was in a private room with twelve other popular stars surrounding him, sitting smack in the middle of the table like he was on a pedestal. He was smoking a cigarette- one of the few things I didn't like about him- looking as gorgeous as ever, with his ultra aquamarine eyes piercing through his milky white skin. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed his well-built body, embracing his outer appearances even more. He waved his hand to me, asking me to sit next to him. Blushing, I ran forth to him.

Except being the klutz I am, I slipped and fell right on the floor. I could hear everyone snickering at me, and my face grew a red hue indeed. I could hear people whispering mean comments behind my back. I tried hard to ignore them, but some things are literally impossible to do, and this was one of them.

_What is that fatty thinking wearing such a tight dress? _

_Look at all that fat that's bulging out. _

_Hey, did she ever hear of weight loss? _

_Someone call security…wait…Riku invited her? _

Tears would've sprung out my eyes if I was a weak person but I was used to these kind of rude comments; I wrapped myself in a thin cocoon layer of emotionless feelings to protect myself from breaking down. I simply closed my eyes to prevent any unnecessary tearing and supported myself up. Riku looked at me sympathetically but he refused to come to me and help me up. Instead, he grinned his million dollar smile and pointed to the seat next to him. I turned redder than I already was and nodded, practically rushing up to him.

"You came…" he told me when I finally reached that precious seat next to him. I noticed the other seat next to him was empty as well. I figured it must've been for Naminé…where was she anyways?

"Yeah, I did…" I told him bashfully, smiling like a madwoman. He had that special effect on me; one smile from him would create a thousand smiles for me, when he talks to me I would melt into a puddle of happiness, and when he compliments me I would break into a million pieces from joy.

But by the time I did reply, his attention was totally diverted into something else- or should I say _someone_? In fact, while my complete attention was on Riku, everyone else had moved on to looking at the girl who just came in the room.

Naminé.

The minute she came in, everyone gasped at her stunning beauty- she put up her silky blonde hair in a casual bun, letting a few loose strands to fall freely on her shoulders. She was wearing long diamond earrings that was the shape of butterflies. Her red dress pinpointed her sapphire blue glassy eyes, her smooth skin, and her collar bones…something seemed wrong though…something terribly wrong.

_Her red dress. _

It was _identical_ to mine. My hands got sweaty, my eyes teary…

Riku didn't seem to notice, and happily waved his hands to call Naminé over. Naminé happily walked towards him with her high red stilettos, showing off her slender, petite body. No one said anything; she put a spell under them all with her glowing youthful beauty. I heard them all whispering about how stunning she looked.

_See, THAT is how a girl should look like… _

_She's so beautiful! Riku and her make such a perfect couple. _

_How can two people wear the same dress and one look more than a thousand times better? _

_Ugh, how dare that fat Olette wear the same dress as Naminé? What a wanna-be! Doesn't she have any conscious? The fatty… _

"Hey baby." Naminé whispered to Riku. Instead of taking the reserved seat for her, she sat on top of his body, clinging onto him like she was some pet monkey. My eyes will not leave the dress, my fingers suddenly turning numb when I started to realize what this was all about.

Riku didn't give me this dress. No, he didn't at all. It was all Naminé. Naminé had sent me this dress.

_Why? _

I knew the answer to that. Everyone did- because she hated me and wanted nothing more but to embarrass the hell out of me, that's why. She knew if she said that Riku sent it to me, I would've worn it no matter what- and she was right. I was being stupid and oblivious to the obvious. She wore the same dress to show everyone how fat I was in comparison to her- how ugly, how gruesome, how disgusting. I suddenly felt ten times fatter, ten times uglier, ten times worse than I already felt of myself.

"Are you okay, Olette?" Naminé sweetly asked me, her blue eyes gleaming at me in artificial worry. That got Riku's direction, and he changed his adoring look at his superficial girlfriend to me. He observed me for a while and then he widened his eyes when he saw a unwilling teardrop fall down my pale, wide face.

"Olette, what's wr--" he started, and then quickly stopped. He stared at my dress and then switched the direction of his eyes from my dress to Naminé. He sighed deeply, and glared grimly at Naminé. She gave him a curious look, batting her eyelashes at him in a charming way. I quickly wiped the teardrop, and excused myself from the room.

"Wait, Olette!" Riku called me back, holding my hands to prevent me from running away.

I looked at him pathetically, in hurt and betrayal. By then., everyone's attention was on us and I suddenly I felt faint. Before I could say anything, I heard Riku tell Naminé to apologize to me.

"What?" Naminé asked him, quirking her eyebrows as though she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Tell Olette that you're sorry!" Riku told her, still firmly holding onto me. Naminé refused to, and instead she started to cry. Riku softened up, and I took that as my cue to escape. I broke free of his clutches, and ran away. I bumped into a bunch of people along the way, and I heard them cursing back at me but I ignored them and continued to run. I couldn't think of any place to go that was quiet but the bathroom, so it was the bathroom I would stay. I locked myself in one of the stalls, and cried unbearably a lot.

Why was outer appearances so important in this world? So what, big people couldn't fall in love anymore? Wasn't it only the heart that mattered? The inside, not the outside? I cried and cried- Kairi was right. There was no way a guy like Riku was going to give me such a wonderful gift. I couldn't believe I let myself get so embarrassed. I couldn't believe how naïve I was.

To prevent everyone from hearing me from crying (although the music was still blaring and anything/ anyone could be barely heard) I covered my mouth with tissues. I heard two people barge into the bathroom, and widened my eyes when I realized who they were.

"You shouldn't have done that." I heard Riku's voice from the stall. He was talking to Naminé?

"But she pisses me off!" her annoying voice replied. I was right. "She thinks she's so great- that everyone should like worship her or something."

"Try to bear it, huh?" I heard Riku's calm, soothing voice advise her. "Why are you being so insecure? Don't cry…she's the one who should be crying. She's fat and ugly, no one wants to marry a thing like her. But look at you! You're the sexiest girl alive! Everyone wants a piece of you."

I heard my heart crack in two, my body froze as I realized I lived my whole life in denial.

"I'm not defending her- all I'm saying is that be good to her. If we lose her, your career as a star is over. Do you remember how your life was before, when she wasn't here? You were a lousy background dancer- she created you along with me and the company. Be nice to her, even though she disgusts you. She's the one saving your career."

Tears would not stop rolling down my face. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my body and it was impossible to put it back together. I held up my head up high, tears running down my face uncontrollably and I promised myself I was going to make them pay. Pay for breaking my heart, pay for embarrassing, pay for using me like a toy doll.

I was going to change. I was determined. No, this wasn't just another empty promise I made to myself but wouldn't keep. I was going to do it, even if it killed me along the way. I was going to do it, even if it was going to be the last thing I ever did.

Naminé, Riku, society--

Watch me change dramatically. Watch me be born again- stunningly beautiful this time.

**Watch me rise. **

* * *

**Note: I know, I know. I took so long on such a short chapter. But I really was busy! I'm not even kidding! I promise I'll update sooner! Really.**

**Reviewwwww! && thank you for reading!**

**- simplyjennxD**


End file.
